Isaac and the Witch
by Lady Kjerstie
Summary: Dates around the time of 666. What if Hannah wasn't the one who woke Isaac from his coma? What if someone else did...someone who could possibly destroy him, or even worse steal his heart. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Children of the Corn, or the Characters therein.  They belong to the talented Stephen King. And the 666 characters belong to John Franklin, and whoever else wrote the script.  Some of the Characters in this story, however, are mine.

                                                       Isaac and the Witch

                                                Chapter One: The Beginning

            She always felt nervous going into that room.  He looked like some macabre doll just lying there.  Although he wasn't bad looking, the coma had made him appear older than what he was.  She shook her head.  It was so hard to believe that he had lain in that bed for 19 years.  What really was hard to believe was what he had done those 19 years before?  The Gatlin murders had made headlines.  They were all over the news and in later years the Internet.  Now in the bed in front of her was the start of all of it….Isaac Chroner.

            Kjerstie had only lived in Gatlin for 2 years.  She had been wondering around from place to place when she heard about the Gatlin murders and was curious.  She decided to go to that now forgotten town so see the 'Preacher Boy' for herself.  At first she was treated like every outsider, but within a few months, everyone there accepted her.  After a year, she was given the job of taking care of Isaac.  Cora would have loved to take care of him, but she had her hands full with being a cop and taking care of her brother Jacob.  Cora and Kjerstie really didn't like each other but worked together decently.  Although truth be known, Kjerstie could only think of one reason for Cora allowing her to take care of Isaac, her healing powers.  Kjerstie was a witch and didn't care who knew it.  From time to time she was called upon to use her gifts.

            So here she was preparing to give the powerful, frightening, Isaac Chroner a sponge bath.  She pulled down the blanket on his bed and began to undress him; she had to be careful so as not to unhook any of the machines that he was attached to.  She took his quivering arm into her hands and began to wash him.  After washing his arms, face, and chest, she knew that his diaper had to be changed, and his manly areas needed washing as well.  As she changed the adult sized diaper, she mentally compared him to a child.  He was so helpless right now.  It was so hard to believe that he was the fierce leader of years before.  She finally finished washing him, dressed and covered him up once again.  She looked at this helpless man, stroked his face with her hand and wished that he could be as he was again.  She hated anyone to be put in a position of weakness like this weither or not it was deserved.  She heard Cora calling for her, and missed the sparks that went from her hand onto Isaac's face.  She turned again to face him and saw that his green eyes were open and looking right at her.  In her surprise, she jumped and ram from the room, leaving him there, eyes wide open.

            She ran through the halls of the hospital looking for Cora, and trying to get what happened out of her head.  Surely she didn't bring him out of the coma by her will..Or did she?  Then she contemplated her own power…yes she could have.  She was so into her own thoughts, that she didn't notice Cora walk up to her.

            "Kjerstie did you give Isaac his bath?" Cora looked at Kjerstie; the girl looked as if she had seen a ghost.

            "Yu….Yes I did but something kind of…happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, he opened his eyes and looked at me." Now it was Cora's turn to look shocked.

"No, it couldn't be!" With that, Cora ran into Isaac's room with Kjerstie close behind.  There he was sitting strait up in the bed, looking around the room and at his reflection, in the stainless steel.  He then focused on the two women in the room staring at him.

"Much needs to be explained," he said in a raspy voice.  Kjerstie swallowed a lump in her throat and knew that things were never going to be the same.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I'm lazy read chapter one.

                                                Chapter 2: The Awakening

            Isaac continued to look around while Cora had explained the events leading to his coma, and what had happened since then.  His gaze kept lingering to the girl beside Cora.  He had never seen the girl before, but soon learned that she was his caretaker.  He looked her over, and realized that she wasn't like any other girl he had ever seen.  She had full wavy hair about knee length, he estimated, because the girl kept it in a neat braid.  Her eyes were like none he had ever seen….gray-blue, and they would glimmer every now and then.  The strangest thing about her eyes was that the pupils would get smaller as she focused on something.  Her muscle tone was well defined, but not bulky.  The girl had an exotic beauty about her.  He couldn't help but wonder where she came from.

            Cora finished her updates to him and decided to let him rest and think everything over.  Besides plans had to be made, Isaac her Isaac was back.  She had to let him know that he had a son, but that would come later, when he was ready.  Kjerstie had stayed behind to see to Isaac's needs.  She knew that when he recovered her job would be done.  What would she do then?  What was going to happen now that she had awakened him?  Did he know that it was she? _Nerekt dait! _She cursed in her native language. How did she get herself into these situations?  People were going to die now, and it was all her fault for bringing that little fucker back to life. Isaac calling to her brought her out of her thoughts.  "What is your name my child? Cora has seemed to forgotten to introduce us properly." _Bered na dulanet mek dait! My child? Who the hell did he think he was talking to?_  She looked at him intensely.

            "My name is Kjerstie Xavria Coloxsixean.  Anything else you wish to know?"  He sat back up in his bed and returned her glare.

            "Yes, Kjerstie, there is something I want to know.  Why did you awaken me?"  She closed her eyes, sighed, and opened them again.

            "I felt sorry for you I suppose.  I hate to see anyone made weak, and without realizing, I used my magick to bring you back. I guess Cora didn't think you were ready to know that yet."

            "Cora knows nothing.  She seems to forget that _I_ am the giver of his word.  I make the decisions, she follows them."

            "Really, kind of hard to give orders while in a coma by my thinking."  This girl was really agitating Isaac.  How dare she!

            "She made decisions while I was in the coma, but now I have returned.  If you want to continue to live here, or to live for that matter, you would be best to remember who I am."

            "I know who you are.  You are the person who I just gave a sponge bath to, and changed their diaper.  And just remember this 'mister I am the giver of his word' that you would not be awake had it not been for my power and my pity.  As for killing me, heh, you clearly do not know who you are dealing with!"   She then got up stormed out of the room screaming "Nable meh!" With those words said, the door slammed on its own.  Leaving him there dumbfounded.  He sighed and lay back in bed to rest.  Before sleep took him he thought, _I will show that little bitch that I will not be defied!  I will have her on her knees begging for my forgiveness, but the price will be high.  Watch out little Kjerstie, you are about to be tamed._  She stood outside the door listening to his thoughts.  _That's what you think.  Just wait and see the sparks fly!_


	3. The New Maid

            Disclaimer: If you didn't read the first chapter, then you shouldn't be here.

                                                Chapter 3: The new maid

            Kjerstie slammed the door to her house.  She began pacing around the kitchen mumbling in her language.  This person to whom she pitted had now became an enemy.  She had let her Coloxsixean temper get the best of her again.  She knew that if she didn't at least make peace with Isaac, she would lose her home.  This was the most perfect place for her to be at the moment, considering her abilities, not to mention the strange things that go on around her.  She would have to swallow her pride some, and try to get along with him.  She just hoped that he wouldn't piss her off too much.  She went up stairs to her room, put on some relaxing new age music and proceeded to meditate.  She had a lot to mull over.

            After a few days, Isaac was walking around the hospital, the church, and thereabouts.  Kjerstie hadn't seen him since their first encounter, but knew it would only be a matter of time.  She wasn't surprised when Cora interrupted her duties and told her that Isaac wished to see her.  She was filled with anxiety as she entered the church.  He was standing with his back to her thumbing through a book.  He spun around and said to Cora, "Leave us."  Cora gave him a questioning look but complied, and left the church.  Isaac then looked at Kjerstie and motioned for her to sit on the first pew, and she did.  He then proceeded to pace back and forth in front of her.  She waited nervously for what he had to say.  "Kjerstie, I think we may have gotten off to a bad start.  You did bring me back after all.  I owe you for that, so I have decided to let your insolence the other day go without punishment."  The smirks on his face made her want to grab him by the shirt and throw him across the room.  He acted as if she was supposed to get on her knees and kiss his feet.  She held her anger in check.

            "That's very…kind of you Isaac, and I will try to get along with you in the future.  We should seldom see each other, I'm guessing, considering how busy we both are."  He sat down beside her, and she looked to the floor, _Gods he made her nervous_!  He then cupped her chin with his hand, and raised her head up to that she met his gaze.

            "I have been thinking about that the past few days, and have decided to give you a new job."  She gave him a questioning look.  "You will no longer work in the hospital.  You will live in my house, and take care of my needs, much like you did before.  I am not completely well, and may still need your healing powers."  She closed her eyes and sighed.  How was she ever going to get through this?  He sensed her agitation, and replied, "Worry not, all you will need to do is obey me.  When I give you a task, complete it, and everything will be fine."

            "Isaac, I'm used to having my own space.  When I meditate, I have to be alone, without distraction.  The meditation helps me keep my powers under control.  These abilities of mine are a burden in a lot of ways, and I sacrifice much to have them."

            "I understand that, and you will have your space.  You will have your own room, and can use the time when I am gone teaching the children, to meditate."

            "Alright, when do you want me there?"

            "Immediately."

            She then nodded and rose to leave.  If she had to move in with Isaac, she had a lot of packing to do.  Well she had made peace with him, but had been made a maid in the process. 


	4. The Move to Isaac Ville

Disclaimer: Blah…Blah…. don't own 'em blah…blah

                                    Chapter 4: The Move to Isaac Ville

            Kjerstie returned home to do her packing.  Isaac expected her in his house by nightfall.  She looked around with tears in her eyes.  This had been her home for 2 years.  Everything around her had her essence embedded on it.  She started with her bookshelf; she had a vast collection of magick books, potion books, etc, along with a few dozen decks of tarot and rune cards and stones.  All of her magick supplies, along with the Great Coloxsixean Book would go into her trunk.  The trunk had an enchanted lock, which only she herself could open.  After her magick supplies were packed, she went on to her clothes and other things.  She had just finished her packing when there was a knock on the door.  She answered it and it was Jesse, evidently Isaac had sent him over to help her move her belongings.  She was grateful for the help, but didn't trust Jesse that well.

            An hour later, her stuff was sitting in boxes in her new room.  She hadn't seen Isaac yet, but assumed that he was with the other children.  She used the time to unpack her things, and put them where she felt was right.  Shortly after dusk, Isaac returned.  She went to the living room to greet him.

            "I see that you have moved in.  That's very good, for I feel that I may need your healing powers.  I have just discovered that I have a son.  The shock was great."

            "Cora finally told you?  I knew she was waiting for the right time."

            "Yes. But had she been thinking correctly, she would have told me about him when I first awoke."  Kjerstie plopped on the couch and sighed.

            "Don't you remember how weak you were then?  If you had received that sort of shock, you could have relapsed.  She didn't want that, she cares for you.  Loves you I'd say."  He gave her a cold stare that send shivers down her neck.

            "Be that as it may, I do respect her for being loyal to me, but I love no one, nor will I ever."  She decided to change the subject.

            "So you feel you need healing?"

            "Yes"

            "Alright, lets begin."

            Kjerstie then retrieved what supplies she needed to do the healing.  She lit the incense, and candles.  Soon the atmosphere was right.  She had him lay down on the floor with his shirt off; she started with his head, and slowly worked the energy into his body.  She brought in the positive, and expelled the negative.  It seemed like an eternity when she was finally done.  She had him sit up.

            "Does that feel better?"  He was still affected by her magick, but managed a half coherent "yes".  She nodded and he put his shirt on.

            "You truly have a gift, my child.  We can make good use of you for He Who Walks Behind The Rows bidding.  With you by my side, I can do anything."

            "There is only so much that I will do, Isaac.  First of all, I use my magick to heal not to maim or kill.  I will not use it to hurt anyone, unless I am defending myself or someone else.  The cause must be just."

            "You have not realized little one, that I control you now.  You have no choice."  She wanted to wipe the smirk clear off his face.

            "If you think that I am going to abandon my morals, just because you feel that I should…you are sadly mistaken.  For your info, little man, I work for powers higher than He.  Your threats mean nothing.  Yes I will do what you say to an certain extent, but only so far."

            "We shall see."  _She looks so beautiful when she is angry, and now she can't run away! Ha, ha I will enjoy this greatly.  She has no idea of my plan!_   "I think it is time to sleep.  Good night Kjerstie, Sweet dreams."  The way he said sweet dreams, made her skin crawl.  With a sigh, she gathered her supplies and went to bed.


	5. Disturbing Dreams

Warning: This chapter contains material not suited for minors. If you are indeed a minor...DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!!! 

Disclaimer: You know by now that I don't own them. 

Kjerstie walked into the house, and noticed how unusually dark it was. She tried the light switch on the wall, but to no avail. There must have been a fuse blown somewhere. Damn these old houses, she thought as she felt around in the dark for a candle. She knew that is she could make it to her room, that she had hundreds of candles in various shapes, sizes and colors. She then proceeded to feel around the doorways and walls to find the stairs. When she reached the living room, she saw a dark figure standing in her way. "Who's there," she said. All of a sudden, a match was lit, and she saw who the figure was. "What are you doing Isaac? Why is it so dark? I don't remember there being anything wrong with the power before." He gave her an evil half grin, the ones that he was famous for, and held up a candle. He lit the candle, and when he blew out the match, several candles lit simultaneously. It was then that she was able to look around the room. The candles were all surrounding a pallet of blankets on the floor. On the nearby coffee table, was a knife, a bowl of water, and a book with a pentagram made out of corn glued to it. The setup reminded her of her own altar, and she realized that Isaac planned to do some sort of ritual. Then she had a fearful thought, surely he didn't mean to involve her in this. Did he? 

She proceeded to walk past him to the safety of her room, but he grabbed her arm, and looked her in the eye. "Where are you going, Kjerstie? We have things to attend to," he said as he looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. 

"I don't understand what you mean?" She looked at him questioningly, as he pulled her to the pallet of blankets. Soon they were both sitting there. He then started unbuttoning his shirt, and soon removed it. She had never expected this kind of behavior from him. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen everything that the gods have him, but that was different. He was laying on a hospital bed in a coma. Now he was there, looking at her, in full power. She didn't know what to expect. "Isaac, what are you doing? What things do we have to attend to? You act as if this was some sort of ritual, where you are going to take me." With the look that he gave her, she knew, that was exactly what he was intending. She tried to get up, but he held her down. She continued to fight until her shirt was ripped off her body. He removed the remains of her shirt, and lay her down on the pallet beneath him. He then looked at her. 

"Kjerstie do not fight me, for this is something you will not win. This is your destiny, to be with me tonight. Together with your powers and mine, we will spawn a new generation of the chosen." His eyes took on a light glowing, and she looked deep in them. She tried to think of a spell, to free herself but, her mind went blank. Nothing mattered but his glowing eyes. She allowed him to remove the rest of her clothing. He looked at her curvy body with nothing but appreciation. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you're so beautiful, do you know that?" He rose just enough to press her lip against his. He gently pried her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. She kept thinking that it wasn't that bad, and she was starting to enjoy his touch. His hand slid down between her thighs and found her secret place. He started rubbing her gently, getting her to respond to him. Soon she was soaking wet, and he knew she was ready. He paused only long enough to remove his remaining clothes, and he positioned himself between her legs. Slowly he entered her, until he filled her completely. She was surprised by his size, what he lacked in height, he made up for with his manhood. He began thrusting slowly, allowing her to match his rhythm. Soon they were both thrashing about, and she clawed his back with her nails. Soon they couldn't stand it any longer, and they both climaxed. He fell down on top of her as their breathing slowed. All he said was, "It is done." 

She closed her eyes and with a flash of light, she opened them. She was tied to a corn cross, as Isaac looked down at her. "You have betrayed us, Kjerstie, now he will choose your punishment." She looked around as they started lifting up the cross she was tied to. She screamed "NO, No, NO!" With that she woke up in her bed, safely in her room. 

She rose from the bed, and saw a light turn on under the door, followed by footsteps that stopped at her door. The door opened and Isaac walked in. "Is there something wrong? I heard you screaming." 

"I'm all right, I just had a nightmare, that's all." He sat next to her on the bed. She noticed his nightshirt was unbuttoned showing his chest, and she was reminded of her dream. She looked away embarrassed. 

"Do you want to talk about this dream? Dreams mean many things. It could be a sign of some sort." 

"Um no not this one, I'm sorry I can't talk about it......it's too....personal." 

"All right then, I will leave you be." He started to walk out of the room when he stopped and turned around. "Kjerstie, about the argument we had earlier, perhaps I was being to hard on you. You should come to us...on your own." He smiled at her and left the room, with the closing of the door. She sighed and lay back down, what was going on in her life? 

Isaac stood outside her door listening to her. He knew exactly what her dream was about. He made her have the dream and was there with her. He felt her body, in every way. He smiled to himself, yes everything was going according to plan. 

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT IS ISAAC'S PLAN? YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME SAME CORN TIME SAME CORN CHANNEL!!! 


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6: The Morning After

            Kjerstie finally awoke from a restless night.  More dreams had followed, and by morning she was ready to move out of Isaac's house.  She stayed in her room for a few hours and meditated on everything.  About noon, there was a knock on her door.  It was Isaac, and he wanted her to accompany him to the clearing in the cornfield.  She hesitated at first, but then decided that she wasn't up to yet another fight.  Reluctantly, she followed him to the clearing to hear one of his boring, drawn out sermons.  After about the hundredth time of hearing him say that he was the giver of his word, she noticed that Cora was giving her go-to-hell looks.  She returned the favor with a what-the-hell-is-your-problem look.  Obviously the woman had a problem with her.

            For what seems like hours, and hours, and hours, the meeting finally ended.  The children then sat into their own little groups to talk.  Even with all of her powers, Kjerstie really didn't have any friends.  No one wanted to talk to her any more than they had too.  She did however, talk to Matt and Morgan on occasion.  She sought them out, and found them on the other side of the clearing making out as usual.  They were so in love, Kjerstie just hoped that Isaac didn't fuck it up.  They saw her coming toward them, and turned to wave.  She sat where they were and talked with them.  Morgan happened to notice that Isaac was watching every move Kjerstie made.  "Hey Kjerstie, why does Isaac keep staring at you?"  Kjerstie lowered her head in to her hands.

            "I don't know.  It's so creepy living with him.  I just want to go home."

            "Then why don't you?  He can't keep you there."

            "I know that, but I'm obligated to my promise to Cora that I would take care of him.  Though lately she had been giving me looks that would melt butter."  Matt looked up and said, "She's probably jealous that Is……I mean _father_ doesn't want her living with him, instead of you."

            "Hell **let her**.  It would save me from living there.  I'm not trying to take Isaac away from her.  She is welcome to him, with my blessings.  Who would want that egotistical, stuck up, creepy, domineering, short like fucker!"  Kjerstie just happened to look up after saying that, and saw that Isaac was standing over her, and everyone else was staring in her direction.  All she could say was, "oops!"  Isaac looked at her with pure hatred, and said, "Get up!  Go home, I will meet you there.  Then we will discuss your punishment for your insolence!"  She rose, and with her head held high, she walked home.

            A half an hour later, Isaac returned home.  Kjerstie was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand.  He approached her with his hands behind his back.  "Why do you continue to disobey me?  I heard _everything_ you said.  I have killed blasphemers for less."

            "Then why don't you?  If I anger you as much as you let on, why haven't you tried to sacrifice me yet?"

            "You know why."

            "Do I?  Really, hmm well why don't you enlighten on why you haven't done anything yet.  Oh, and for that matter, why does Cora look at me like she wants me dead?"

            "Cora has nothing to do with this.  She is just…disappointed that I did not have her live here and care for me.  She has not your power."

            "Come to think of it Isaac, you seem to need my healing less and less.  I only healed you the one time, and you have been getting around famously.  I don't think that you need me living here anymore.  My job is done."

            "You will leave when I say so.  It will be I who determines when your job is done."  Kjerstie closed her eyes and sighed.  She was close to crying.  This was the most stressful thing she had had to endure since living in Gatlin.  She knew she could fight him and win, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  Maybe it was because she still considered him her patient, and couldn't harm him, or maybe it was something she never wanted to happen.  He noticed that she was shaking, and sat down next to her.  Then he did something she never expected.  He wrapped his arm around her and held her.  She looked up into his eyes, and for the first time, they were soft.  She laid her head on his chest and whispered, "_Just let me go."  _He sat there for a moment, and said, "I can not let you go, you belong to me now.  The moment you woke me, you were mine, no matter how much you fought."

            "What do you want with me, Isaac?"

            "I can not tell you that right now.  It is getting late, go to bed.  We will talk tomorrow."

            "What about my punishment?"

            "You will have no punishment.  I have a better idea, one you will have to wait for."  She nodded sadly, and went to her room.


End file.
